driftspiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
How to play
This page is dedicated to explain the main features of the game and how to play it. Getting Started If you haven't download the game yet, see this page. Otherwise proceed with the instructions. Every time you start the game you'll be presented with the title screen, where you need to touch the screen to enter the game. You also have a settings button in the left bottom corner. Touching Screen for the first time will lead you to the Terms of Service pop up. The bottom right text will accept the Terms of Service and the button on the left will link you to the full Terms of Service. The next screen is a pop up asking if you want notifications for DRSP. After the notifications pop up, here the game is asking for what graphics setting you want, LOW, MEDIUM and HIGH. Choose any of these according to how fast your device is and hit the middle button. Now we get to choose our player name, be careful as you cannot change it later. Most characters are allowed so you do not have to use Japanese ones. Select the button next to your name to continue. Here is the avatars you can chose for your new account. You can also log into Facebook to use your Facebook profile picture. After selecting a avatar you will be asked to accept (you can always change it later). Once accepting your avatar, the game now begins. Here it is explaining how the tutorial works, beat the first 4 people to get 2000 GOLD. This is the first story cut scene. All info is in Area 1 Namiko will at first tell you how to Rocket Start your car (Keep the revs in the blue light zone) and she will do the first corner for you telling you the best spots to get an Excellent drift (Front two wheels on the yellow line). After winning (hopefully) each race you will be presented with a You Win screen and your rewards afterwards. After the race we get to our first order. This is where we get our first car. The top button will bring up the % chance for each item you can get separated by rarity. The bottom button is to open it. With a small choice of 4* and 5* cars available, the car I recommend is this Mark X. I say that because the blue button let's you try again so you can keep re rolling until you get the car you want The Mark X is the strongest car from them all (this car can only be obtained through the Spirits Tickets and with GOLD so it's a good bonus having it as your first car). Next the game will tell you a little about how some menus work. More info in User Interface. Here the game is telling us that we have 1 more race until we get our 2000 GOLD. In these 7 steps the game is showing us how to add parts to our car. Following it should be self explanatory as it's the same for every car and part. The next 8 steps will show us how to enhance our parts. Following it should be self explanatory as it's the same for every part. After the 7 and 8 steps you can do the tutorial Boss race. After the race the game tells us about the special order we can use our new GOLD on. (A good deal unless there's a special event or parts order on!) And also another offer but this requires gold from purchasing. Now you're finished with the main tutorial and can continue with the story to unlock more of the game or play any events that may be running. New players also get better first week login rewards! Game concept A good way to understand how the game works is by showing it in a hierarchical way: # The most basic objective of the game is to level up you and your car. # To level up your player you need to be able to win races with a good car. # To have a good car you need to increase its stats by either leveling it up or installing new parts. # You get parts as rewards from races or orders. These parts can also be upgraded by combining with other parts. This is a very simple explanation of the game concept. There are some different ways to approach each problem but the game pretty much resolves around this process. Racing concept To race, first you must go to the racing menu and select a race. Upon starting a race you'll be presented with a normal loading screen before entering the actual track with your car. At the beginning of every race you are presented with a cinematic view of both participating cars, along with their battle power. A race can be split into two parts: Race start and the drift sections. Race Start: After viewing the participants you'll have the chance to begin the race with a rocket start which is indispensable for any race. You do so by revving your car (press the pedal) until the speedometer blinks. It's crucial to have a rocket start because the opponent is almost guaranteed to also have a rocket start, or it will also grant you an advantage over a opponent who so happens to not do it. Upon starting the race you are now on your way to the drift sections of the race. Drift Sections: Drifting is completely automatic (Touch based as the slogan says), all the player needs to do is press the steering wheel on the bottom right of the screen. To start drifting "press and hold" the steering wheel, and to stop "release". There are two parts to drifting: the entrance (start of the drift) and exit (end of the drift). At the start and end there are yellow lines. The goal is to press/release the steering wheel right as the front of your car passes the yellow line. The closer you are, the faster your car will go. On the bottom, in the middle, is a display showing how well your timing was pressing the steering wheel. It will say the following terms, as well as a distance saying how close your timing was. The better your timing, the faster you will drift through the corner and the faster you'll exit and go to the next corner, the exception is the 'Spirits' drift which passively grants a boost to your car even enhancing its performance outside a drift. Spirits drift will be cancelled once you do a below Excellent drift, being the exception if you consume a Tamashi (Spirit booster) Drink for Time Trial events. In some Highway and New York tracks the Excellent distance can go up to ±1.75m for corners with a tricky camera angle. Beginners Tips * Auto-sell function isn't recommended in early game as every part is useful to upgrade your weak vehicle. * Save your nitro bottles for races that really matters. * Get a free refill everyday by sharing to twitter (create a random account if you do not have one). * When upgrading a part, do it with as many parts as you can. For every level your part increases, the cost per part to upgrade will rise exponentially. * Sell your extra useless cars for tokens or coins. * Save your gas tanks for future events, you may want that one rare reward car! * If you have a nos kit installed your Power is inflated. Be careful before starting a race as your Power may not actually match the Power of your opponent. Category:Tutorials